


Lys the Lovely

by Makaria13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaria13/pseuds/Makaria13
Summary: Anos depois, Jaime Lannister entendeu que o amor deles, foi o esboço de um futuro inexistente.





	Lys the Lovely

**I**

Lys seria o último lugar que Jaime Lannister imaginaria encontrar Elia Martell. Para piorar toda aquela situação esquisita, eles tinham se esbarrado após ele deixar uma das tantas casas de prazeres populares da cidade, seu cabelo desarrumado, roupas amarrotadas e o ligeiro sorriso satisfeito denunciavam suas ações há poucos momentos. Ações que envolveram uma bela jovem extremamente disposta que descendia da velha Valíria e uma cama macia.

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios, ao se deparar com a expressão sugestiva de Elia, que teve a coragem de soltar uma risadinha debochada. E dizer que o Leão de Casterly Rock parecia ter sido despertado por uma das habilidosas cortesãs de Lys e que sem dúvida o pai dele estaria imensamente satisfeito, dito isso ela lhe fez uma reverencia exagerada e simplesmente seguiu em frente.

Ele a odiou. Odiou por ter transformado um momento prazeroso em vergonha e o feito lembrar-se de seu pai. Lord Tywin não tinha aceitado de boa vontade sua viagem às cidades livres, não escondeu sua irritação as histórias detalhadas Gerion Lannister do tempo que passou na cidade de Lys. Gerion era o tio favorito de Jaime, suas histórias só fizeram com que ele sonhasse e imaginasse como seria viver um caso luxurioso com uma fantástica cortesã, talvez hospedá-la em sua mansão e aproveitar sua companhia por alguns meses antes que partisse para a próxima cidade.

O sonho se transformou em cinzas em sua boca quando viu Elia.

**II**

Seu segundo encontro com Elia Martell foi menos indigno e não desejado. Addam Marbrand o havia convencido a acompanha-lo a uma das feiras no centro da cidade, alguns artesões expunham seus produtos, alimentos típicos da região estavam à venda e haveria uma encenação de algum conto valiriano.

\- O Leão despertado ainda se encontra na cidade dos prazeres. – ela cantarolou, esboçando um sorriso bonito e piscando para Addam. – Imaginei que você há essa hora estivesse em um barco em direção ao Rock, depois que eu presenciei a sua caminhada da vergonha. Ainda não acredito que você pediu para a pobre moça te chamar de grande e mau leão dourado.

\- Eu não pedi isso! – Jaime gritou horrorizado, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho. Elia estava ali sorrindo, acompanhada por outras três meninas que riam escandalosamente, mentindo para envergonhá-lo.

Addam o traidor gargalhou, embora tenha levado à mão a boca em uma tentativa ineficaz de abafar a risada.

Jaime queria enforcá-la, não se recordava que Elia possuísse tal personalidade maldosa. Lembrava-se de uma menina de onze anos, com um vestido amarelo horroroso, mais baixa do que ele, embora fosse um ano mais velha. Ela tinha sido gentil com Tyrion, não parecendo se importar com o fato dele ser anão e o incluindo em todas as brincadeiras. Tinha encantado a todos com contos sobre Dorne, nunca admitiria que sentia vontade de conhecer o Jardins de Água, por conta do brilho adorável nos olhos escuros dela enquanto descrevia o palácio.

\- Parece que o leão perdeu suas garras. – Elia disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jaime. – Entretanto, é hora de voltar às boas maneiras, convido-os para jantar na mansão em que meu irmão e eu estamos hospedados. Enviarei um guarda as cinco para você, Jaime. – finalizou, acenando educadamente a ele antes de partir.

\- Como enviará um guarda se não sabe onde estamos hospedados? – Jaime quis saber, não gostando do olhar petulante que lhe lançou.

\- É claro que eu sei onde você está Jaime Lannister. Você não deveria subestimar o sol.

O sol não deveria ser subestimado, muito menos o sol Roinare cortado por uma lança de Dorne.

  **III**

 Os dorneses sabiam como recepcionar os convidados. A conversa era agradável, o vinho saboroso, comida farta e diversa, a música era animada. Jaime não achou que Elia estivesse irritante naquela noite, ela na verdade era extremamente divertida e o vestido de seda amarelo não parecia horroroso como quando eram crianças, ela estava absolutamente adorável.

\- Uma beleza de olhos castanhos. – Jaime concluiu, enquanto observava Elia dançar ao lado de suas damas. Ela movia os quadris de modo sensual e tinha um belo sorriso estampado nos lábios cheios e bem desenhados.

A música acabou. E para a surpresa de Jaime, Elia abandonou suas damas e seguiu em sua direção, sentando-se ao lado dele no chão cheio de almofadas de pena de ganso ricamente bordadas em cores quentes e fios de ouro. Ela pegou a taça de vinho da mão dele e levou aos lábios, devolvendo a após tomar uma boa parte do líquido doce.

\- O que uma Princesa faz em Lys? – ele perguntou, não conseguindo desviar os olhos dela. Elia tinha um rosto em força de coração, maçãs do rosto salientes e lábios cheios e bem desenhados. Reparou que confundiu a cor dos olhos dela, eles não eram um castanho simples e sim uma cor vibrante de âmbar que emanavam calor como o sol, sua pele tinha cor de oliva e era macia, e seus cabelos escuros cacheados eram os maiores que ele já tinha visto, passando da altura do quadril. Quando aproximou seu rosto do dela pode sentir uma combinação dos aromas de canela, mel e laranjas. 

\- Você irá me beijar grande e mau leão dourado? – ela perguntou sensualmente, acariciando o lado direito do rosto dele com a mão pequena e macia. – Estou aguardando que você me beije desde o inicio do jantar. 

Ele nem se sentiu irritado com o maldito apelido, apenas uniu seus lábios aos dela. Um gemido suave escapa de Jaime, enquanto sua mão aperta a cintura de Elia, ele aprofunda o beijo, mordiscando os lábios dela antes de se separar. 

A excitação e desejo estavam vibrando de ambos. Jaime não soube quem iniciou o segundo beijo, e nem quanto tempo ambos ficaram presos nesse magnetismo que não percebiam ninguém mais a sua volta. 

Anos depois, Jaime percebeu que ela sempre o beijou como se fosse à última vez.

**IV**

Talvez fosse amor ou simplesmente desejo, Jaime não conseguia explicar o que sentia em relação a ela. Ele deveria ter partido de Lys há dois meses, mas em vez disso, estava deitado na cama ao lado de Elia, tentando entender o que o fazia tão obcecado por ela. Havia encanto em sua risada espontânea e escandalosa, o jeito inteligente com que dizia tolices, a beleza genuína de seus longos cabelos soltos.

Elia não era o que ele esperava. Era o que ele queria e sabia que não teria.

Sentia que estava se apaixonando por ela. A princesa do Sol e do fogo. Fogo que é amor, paixão, desejo e luxúria.

\- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou rindo, unido seus lábios em um beijo breve.

Jaime rolou o corpo sobre o dela, beijando-a intensamente. Separaram-se ofegantes, e ele observou o rosto bonito dela os olhos de âmbar abertos e os lábios trêmulos entreabertos, roçou o nariz contra o dela, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez. Logo se tornaram apenas um, como tantas vezes durante os meses que estiveram juntos.

Os gemidos se misturavam, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. As unhas dela nas costas dele, as mãos dele em volta da cintura dela, as pernas dela em volta dos quadris dele.

O amor deles.

Foi um esboço de um futuro inexistente.

**V**

\- O que aconteceu com a sua Princesa do Sol, avô? - Gerold Lannister, perguntou. Jaime conseguia ver os traços Tully, herdados de sua esposa Lysa em seu neto mais velho. Ele tinha olhos azuis claros, embora o cabelo fosse loiro dourado como o dele tinha sido há tantos anos.

\- Ela foi casada com o dragão e morreu de encontro à montanha.


End file.
